The invention relates generally to sensors, and more specifically to a semiconductor strain gauge.
In general, microfused silicon strain gauge (MSG) pressure sensors are widely used throughout the automotive industry for applications ranging from brake, transmission and fuel pressure sensors, to occupant weight force sensing. Such pressure sensors typically include silicon strain gauge elements which are glass-bonded to a stainless steel diaphragm. The design of the sensor is such that it provides a linear voltage output which is directly proportional to the applied pressure on the steel diaphragm by calibration.